


You know how to give me a good scare

by Len333



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Len333/pseuds/Len333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble based on a prompt: person A fainting at their wedding. Now person B won't stop dramatically telling their kids how person A took one look, and fainted on the spot from B's sheer, blinding beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You know how to give me a good scare

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend that desperately wanted to read something by me

“So, she steps in the chapel and looks at me. Then all of a sudden she’s lying on the floor unconscious. I mean, I knew that I looked good but I had no idea that my sheer, blinding beauty had the power to knock out my beautiful bride...” boasted Ashlyn until Ali interrupted her. 

“Excuse me but that is not what happened,” Ali feigned offence at Ashlyn’s version of their wedding day. “Buckle up kids, now you will hear the real story.”

“It all began the day before the wedding ceremony. I was so anxious, I couldn’t wait to say my vows to my soul mate and there was no way that I would have eaten anything. Besides I was too busy with the last minute preparations to stop and eat or drink. On the big day I wasn’t feeling hungry and honestly, the last thing missing was me getting bloated before putting on the wedding dress. 

By the time I was supposed to enter the chapel I was feeling very light headed but I thought that it was just nerves and that I could handle it. Boy was I wrong. I took a few steps towards your mom, who did in fact look absolutely stunning, and suddenly all I could see was darkness. When I finally regained my consciousness everybody was gathered around me. Thankfully I didn’t have to go to the hospital so we were able to proceed with the ceremony. I made sure that our wedding was unforgettable,” giggled Ali.

“Well, my princess requires a grand entrance that’s for sure,” laughed Ashlyn. She gave her wife a loving look and kissed her deeply. “You definitely know how to give me a good scare, woman.”

“Eww, cooties,” screeched their youngest daughter Christina.

The couple just shared a knowing look and attacked her with tickles. They all burst in laughter.

“We have the most perfect family in the world,” proudly exclaimed Ali.

**Author's Note:**

> [You can also talk to me on my tumblr](http://www.leupolz.tumblr.com/)


End file.
